


to bother an angler

by valz0ngburnt



Series: somewhere beyond the sea, amaurot awaits me [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Banter, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Fishing, Gen, M/M, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, azem was a FSH main and they aren't sorry about it, i know less than nothing about actual fishing pls spare me in the comments, spoilers only present in the implications but we all knew what was coming anyway right, working title was Forgiven Fisher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valz0ngburnt/pseuds/valz0ngburnt
Summary: Emet-Selch decides to follow the WoL as he's up early to do some fishing.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Series: somewhere beyond the sea, amaurot awaits me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703974
Kudos: 6





	to bother an angler

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the dialogue for this as I was mindlessly fishing for Blue Crabs to restock my crafting food, and it spiraled out of my control once I actually wrote it down. Enjoy!
> 
> The Elezen mentioned in the early paragraphs is a friend of mine's oc. You can find her over @kinfiIia on twitter!

Hayase’s internal clock told him it was an hour before dawn as he rolled over and rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand. Careful not to wake the sleeping form of his lover, Vallerin, next to him, Hayase eased himself out from under the blanket and stood up, taking a moment to tuck the elezen in before pulling on his boots and picking up his bag. 

He waited until he was outside of the sleeping quarters before he set it down and withdrew his jacket, putting it on quickly so as to not expose himself further to the early morning chill that covered the Greatwood. How the temperature continued to change and shift despite the never-ending glare from the heavens above, he did not know. But he did appreciate the minute amount of familiarity it brought.

Now properly clothed for the cold Hayase reached into his bag and withdrew his fishing rod. After checking that he had remembered to bring the bait he’d bought in the Crystarium he hefted his bag over his shoulder, and set off towards one of the winding exits out of Slitherbough. He took a moment to check with one of the guards to ask about Sin Eater activity before he continued onwards, quickly growing lost in his own thoughts as he stepped into the forest proper.

“Well, _well._ Look who’s an early riser.”

Hayase jumped, his tail whipping from side to side as he turned to face the source of the voice. His shock turned cold upon seeing Emet-Selch making his way towards him.

“Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you.” 

Hayase shook his head, his pounding heart beginning to slow a bit. “I could make the same remark to _you._ You don’t look much the type to be up early.”

Emet-Selch’s eyebrows raised slightly, though his usual dour expression remained much the same. “Is that some sort of insult?”

“No, rather an observation. With the way you slouch all the time it gives the impression that you haven’t gotten a proper night’s sleep since the sixth umbral calamity.”

Emet-Selch sighed dramatically, a sardonic smirk tugging at his lips. “Carrying the weight of nations will do that, I’m afraid.”

Hayase scowled. “What do you want?”

“I’m _bored._ So I decided to check in and see what the most esteemed slayer of my kind was up to.”

Hayase shook his head and started his way down the winding path towards the lake, the Ascian following close behind. “You have strange methods of alleviating boredom.”

“It is a necessity, I’m afraid. When you’ve lived as long as I have you must grow creative in your attempts at avoiding tedium.”

“I suppose.”

They fell silent, the faint sounds of the boughs far above creaking in the wind and their own footfalls the only noise breaking it. When they were halfway towards the lake, Emet-Selch spoke up again.

“So what _are_ you doing, walking about alone this early?”

Hayase closed his eyes a moment, taking a breath to quell his irritation before he spoke. He was really hoping that the Ascian would have grown doubly bored and left him by now, but if he was going to stick around he might as well entertain his questions. “If you _must_ know, I got to talking to the Night’s Blessed about the lakes and rivers of Rak’tika yesterday. They don’t get to do much fishing currently due to the recent influx of Sin Eater activity, so I figured I’d go out and catch something big enough to cook for the whole camp. As a show of gratitude, of course. For everything they’ve done for us so far.”

“Ever the selfless one, aren’t you.”

Hayase shrugged a little as they left the path and hiked through the undergrowth, half smiling in spite of himself. “It’s not _entirely_ selfless. I’ve been meaning to take some time to myself and fishing is one of the things I do to decompress.” He half turned to look over his shoulder at the man still following him. “Though I doubt it’s something _you_ would want to sit around and watch.”

“As I said, I am _bored._ So follow you I will, unless your actions prove to be dull enough to lose my interest.”

“Fair enough.”

They reached the shore of Tusi Mek’ta and Hayase took pause to breathe in, closing his eyes. Though the earthy smell of the lake and the surrounding greenery was far from the sharp sting of brine he was most familiar with, it was still refreshing and cleared his head of the remaining cobwebs of sleep. He reached down to check that his boots were snug against his legs before he set his bag down in the grass and waded into the ankle-deep shallows. Behind him, he heard Emet-Selch call out;

“If you don’t mind I will be staying right here, I’d rather not wet the trail of my robes on lakewater.”

“Why would I mind?” Hayase called back, shaking his head. “If you’re really going to insist on hanging about though keep quiet, you’ll scare off the fish.”

_“Fine.”_

Hayase sighed and set to work hooking and baiting, taking quiet enjoyment in the familiar, repetitive motions of looping and knotting the line. He breathed in deeply again, listening to the quiet lapping of the water against the shore and the faint breeze against his face. This, truly, was his element. 

Line prepared now he wound his arm back and cast, his practiced aim sending the hook far out into the lake as he let the reel loose before drawing it taut again. As he settled into the gentle - yet still alert - fog of waiting, his gaze wandered over the lake’s surface as he tried to spot any movement. Some time later he felt a tug and he blinked his thoughts away, preparing to reel in his catch.

No sooner than he started his line plunged sharply and Hayase choked out a curse as his rod was nearly torn from his hands. He drew his rod to the side, making careful work of reeling in whatever was trying to drag him wholesale into the depths of the Tusi Mek’ta. Whatever it was it was very large and _very_ strong - but Hayase was just as strong, and determined to drag it in.

After several agonizing minutes of fighting with the reel he finally started to drag it towards shore, and spotted its dark shape beneath the surface. Hayase slowed his breathing and focused, his hand shifting to brace against the handle of his rod as he let some give out into the line, then pulled. _Hard._

There was a great explosion of water that utterly doused him as a great scalekin was rent from the lake, its powerful body writhing and rolling as it attempted to free itself from Hayase’s line. His heart leapt into his throat as he recognized the creature’s silhouette and he yanked his line backwards once more, forcing the creature to be flipped around so its back was facing him. As it struggled to navigate itself he pulled hard on the line again, tearing the hook free from its jaw and sending the creature into another furious roll. He leaped back as the scalekin’s tail thrashed from side to side, kicking up more water as it then dove back into the lake, leaving behind a great cascade of ripples as Hayase knelt there, gasping for air as his adrenaline began to fade.

 _Not entirely what I was looking for, frankly._ He turned to look towards his companion, who was sitting beneath a nearby tree, his eyes closed and his head tilted back. A rush of irritation overwhelmed his remaining fear.

“Thanks for all the help.”

Emet-Selch waved one hand vaguely in his direction, eyes still closed. “ _I_ was under the impression that you had the situation under control.”

Hayase shook his head in exasperation, pressing his thumb to the bridge of his nose. After a few moments of letting his thrashing heart calm itself he hauled himself upright and attempted to squeeze some of the moisture from his jacket, pausing as he saw the strange look on the Ascian’s face.

“What?”

Emet-Selch’s expression cleared as quickly as it changed and he shrugged at him, as if to say his own _what?_ in response. Hayase merely shook his head again and sighed.

“I don’t think that would have been edible anyway.” He muttered, half to himself as he looked back out over the lake. _I wonder if there’s anything at the bottom…_

“ _Well,”_ The Ascian sighed, cutting off his train of thought. “This has been _wildly_ entertaining, but the light is growing far too much for me to bear.” He hauled himself to his feet and turned away, waving in his usual taunting matter as he walked towards the treeline. “I will make my leave to the shadows, though rest assured I _will_ continue to watch.”

“Lovely.” Hayase muttered half under his breath. “I look forward to it.”

As Emet-Selch disappeared in a flare of shadow Hayase turned his attention back to the lake, chewing on his lip thoughtfully as he weighed his options. He knew the scalekin he’d reeled in was long gone by now, and that its thrashing would have no doubt scared away any of the fish present closer to the surface. Making his decision he knelt down and reached into his bag, rummaging around for his gig.

Meanwhile, Emet-Selch stood in silence, unseen from the deep shadows cast over the shore as he watched the Warrior of Light straighten up. He watched as he stripped off his overcoat and boots, leaving him only with his breeches and undershirt. He continued to watch as the Auri took a moment to stretch his shoulders back, the motion - like the one previous - so distinct and familiar it drove a lance of pain through his heart.

He forced himself to look away. _Enough._


End file.
